Dark wizard
Dark wizards are Zamorakian mages that cast strike spells when provoked. Depending on which location the Dark Wizards are, their behaviour towards players will be different. There are three types of dark wizards: the ones that wear red and black clothes, the ones that wear green and grey clothes, and the ones that wear green clothes. They play a small role in the Demon Slayer quest. When it was more common to see macroers south of Draynor Village, it was possible to lure the dark wizards there to them, making the bot run away, or even be killed (there are no longer dark wizards present south of Draynor Village, ever since the "Advisors and Objectives" update). These wizards are also a great way to collect runes for free players. However, they are an inefficient source on member worlds as there are many better ways. Their exp drop is 65 exp in total. 52 exp goes to Strength, Attack, Range, or Defence if you have it set to only those. The other 13 exp goes to Constitution. Locations *Dark Wizards' Tower, levels 22 (800 life points), 35 (1050), 37 (1350). These Dark Wizards will automatically attack the players whose combat level is less than one plus double the wizards level. For example, the level 22 Dark Wizards will only begin a fight with the players who have a combat level less than 45. They are reasonably good profit for low-levelled free players because of the runes, talismans and staves they drop. *Western edge of level 6 and 7 Wilderness, levels 33 (1200), 37 (1350). Because these Dark Wizards are in the wilderness, they will automatically attack players that come within their attack range, regardless of the player's combat level. *East of Varrock's south gate, level 30 (1100). Because the Stone Circle is within the "Starting area" of Gielinor, these wizards would make it a very dangerous place to pass by for low combat level players. The Stone Circle dark wizards will act aggressively towards players, attacking in groups of up to five. Strategy Dark wizards attack with magic. They cast the Earth Strike and Confuse spells, hitting effectively through melee armour and continuing to attack while players run. Their max hit is approximately 60. They may also cast Weaken against the player, which lowers their strength by 5% if successful. Also note that dark wizards cast magic at a slightly faster rate than players normally do. This difference can be observed by autocasting spells on them. The dark wizards in the stone circle below Varrock used to be aggressive and would attack players below level 15. Many low-levelled players unfortunate to be attacked by the level 20 dark wizards there were usually killed, therefore it was common to see at least one gravestone at the stone circle in free-to-play worlds. However this no longer occurs, as these certain dark wizards are not aggressive any more. Those with decent magic levels will be able to fight the dark wizards for hours without using the bank. This is because the wizards drop all of the runes necessary for Bones to Bananas and Bones to Peaches (members). Dark wizard killers may heal themselves with bananas / peaches after collecting a sum of bones. Players are strongly advised to wear armour which has a good magic defence bonus, preferably dragonhide, as the wizards always use magic attacks to fight. Warriors attacking in metal armour will not have an effective defence against the wizards' spells. However, rangers with a good supply of arrows will have an advantage. Mage-to-mage duels are also effective. The wizards sometimes will constantly cast Confuse on a player until the spell is successful. Since their casting is generally inaccurate on players with decent magic defence, they tend to do very little damage for long periods of time. Drops 100% drop Runes Other Universal drops Trivia *Dark wizards have the same attack speed as a wand, but their range is one square less. *Once there were two Dark wizards located in Draynor Village, right by the willow trees. Jagex once used these wizards to combat low level macroers. An update removed these wizards due to the fact that the wizards are located in the starting area of Gielinor. *Despite wearing a black hood, they used to instead drop black wizard hats. This was fixed after an update. de:Dunkler Magier fi:Dark wizard es:Dark wizard nl:Dark wizard Category:Wizards Category:Zamorakians